


A Tale of What Happened Before

by Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin



Series: Tales [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, It’s not kyalin, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pro-Bending, Romance, Teenagers, im sorry, its linzin but she’s in love with kya, they are in love but they don’t get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin/pseuds/Looking_for_a_Kya_to_my_Lin
Summary: A prequal to my story A tale of what happened after but much lighter and can be read stand alone-15 year old Lin and 20 year old Kya are on a pro bending team with Izumi. It’s a big old love... square? Idk I know I tagged Kyalin, bc they are in love, but they DO NOT end up together and I won’t pretend that they do- read the next fix for them being together — hope you like it
Relationships: Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210514
Comments: 37
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic Iroh isn’t born in 134 AG bc that conflicts with my plans - moving on.  
> Most of the fic will be in 135 AG ages below are for that year.  
> Kya is 20  
> Izumi is 22  
> Lin is 15  
> Tenzin is 16  
> I think those are the only people that matter really but just for reference,  
> Bumi is 25 and off in the military  
> Su is 9  
> And all the yakone crap happened in 128 AG (all dates are according to cannon except Bumi Kya and Izumi birth year which I guessed)

134 AG end of Pro Bending season. 

Kya sat on the steps of air temple island floating balls of water around in a circle. The radio next to her made a buzzing sound and then the voice on the other end shouts, “and the lion turtles take the match!! With a whopping knock out round they are in the finals!” Kya cheers loudly and let’s the balls of water explode in the sky creating a mist around her. 

“What’s all the commotion?” A voice asked from behind her. She smiles and stands from her seat greeting her father. Aang smiled at her and sits, gesturing for her to do the same. 

“The Lion Turtles got into the finals! They’ll win this year for sure!” 

“You sure seem to love all this pro-bending stuff, have you ever thought of joining a team?” Aang offered. 

Kya shrugged, sure the idea had crossed her mind a time or two but who would she join, no teams had any openings and she didn’t know anyone who would form a team with her. 

“I hadn’t really thought about it much.” She brushed it off. 

“Well maybe it’s something you should consider, with Bumi off in the United forces and Tenzin working on his air bending you might want to start thinking about what you plan on doing with your time.” 

“That your not so subtle way of telling me to get a job dad?” She smirked and bumped into her shoulder. He laughed at her and shook his head. 

“No no, I just thought it might be nice for you to have some direction. But if it’s not something you’d want to do then forget I even said anything. You can stay here with your mother and me for the rest of you life and just... heal people if that what you want to do.” Kya looked at him wide eyed. _No way._

“Thanks dad, I’ll think about it.” With that Aang stood and was about to say something, or perhaps even pull Kya in for a hug when Katara yelled from the window that dinner was ready. 

Kya nearly skipped off toward the kitchen and Aang smiled at her, watching her go.

Xx

Izumi was a serious girl, she always had been. No wonder either with parents like Zuko and Mei, so when Kya asked her if she would think about forming a Pro Bending team with her she thought _no_ at first. But then Kya batted her eyes and said, “please Izumi your the best fire bender I know! We would win for sure next season if you’d join!” And Izumi was hooked. She’d always had something of a soft spot for the water bender. 

“Who’s going to train us? And what about an earth bender?” She asked. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got it all figured out.”

Xx

“Pleassaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee” Kya whined as she followed around a small dark haired Lin Beifong. 

“Kya. Stop. I don’t have time for probending.”

Kya stood still and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked Lin up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“Lin. Your 14. What could possibly be filling up your schedule?” 

Lin scoffed and shook her head. “I’m almost 15 you know.”

“And I’m almost 20, but right now I’m 19 and asking you PLEASEEE join our team.”

Lin looked at Kya, her hair up in her signature pony tail and her blue dress cropped shorter, worn with a pair of tight pants, _beautiful_. 

“I don’t know Kya...” Lin mumbled and turned away. “Let me think about it.”

Kya giggled and kissed Lin on the cheek, “you’re the best.” Before she skipped away and just missed Lin’s whole face turning a bright red color. Su giggled from her spot in the stone wall.

“You’ve got a crush on Kya!!” She teased causing Lin to glare and stomp her foot into the ground. The stone beneath Suyin shot up and sent her flying into the air. 

She screamed and before Lin had the chance to catch her again Aang floated up and caught the 8 year old. 

“You should be more careful Lin, she’s still young.” He said and set Su down. 

“Yeah well maybe she should stop teasing me.” Su took that moment to run off and Aang walked over to Lin. 

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Kya wants me to join her pro bending team.” She huffed.

“Well that doesn’t sound like a problem to me. Do you not want to play with the girls?”

Lin shook her head, “ no it’s not that, I do it’s just— I don’t have time. I need to keep practicing my metal bending. Moms expecting me to know it by now and and...”

“Lin. I’ve seen you metal bend, your practically an expert, you have been since you were 10.”

“But I could be better...” she mumbled and blew a hair off of her face. 

“Everyone can always be an improved version of who they are Lin. You, me, your mother, everyone. Improving on who you are doesn’t mean becoming who they want you to be. Be you, be Lin, don’t try to be Toph.”

Lin smiled at him, she’d always enjoyed these little moments they shared when he was here and not off galavanting the globe. 

“Thanks uncle Aang. I think your right, maybe I will join Kya and Izumi...”

Xx

At a dining table on air temple island the three girls sat cross legged, Lin and Izumi both looking to Kya. 

“We need a team name.” Kya said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“No, we need a coach.” Izumi said with less sparkle and more assuredness. 

Lin nodded in agreement. “We don’t know how to pro bend. We know how to ... _regular_? Bend.” 

“I’ve got it all figured out, uncle Sokka is going to train us.” They could see it on her face, she was so excited about this. About the prospect of a goal, something to drive her forward. “The new season starts in two months. By then Lin will be 15 and eligible to join officially and we can start practice at the gym, until then we’ll train here on the island and uncle sokka said he would teach us all the pro bending rules and regulations. But for right now we need a team name.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “ okay, what about the Air temple armadillo wolves.” 

Kya squinted, “it’s a bit of a mouth full...”

“Okay how about the fire nation fire ferrets?” Izumi suggested. Kya shook her head, “fire ferrets creep my out. They’re like little red rats.”

Then her eyes went wide and she smiled at them. “Let’s be The Kolau Moutain Koalaotters!!”

“Koalaotters?” Lin grumbled.

“Kolau Moutain?” Izumi asked, confused.

“Yeah! It’s where the cave of the two lovers is and Omashu! Come on it’s adorable, and the Koalaotters they’re so cute how can you say no!” 

Izumi rolled her eyes but shrugged, she didn’t really care what they were called. 

Lin looked at Kya, how happy she was, how excited this stupid name made her and could do nothing but nod in agreement.

“Koalaotters it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back:) hope you like it

Chapter 2 a tale of what happened before

  


135 AG

“Again!” Sokka shouted as Lin stomped on the floor and three clay disks rose up ready to be thrown toward Izumi who stood opposite the girl. In a quick motion Lin pushed one then two and three disks toward the fire bender who easily dodged the first two with a side roll but the third clipped her in the shoulder knocking her back. 

“Back to zone two Izumi.” Sokka said and gestured for her to move back. Lin grinned and continued her assault, but this time Izumi was ready and threw blasts of fire back at her. Lin was quick to use the discs to block the fire and flip back out of the way. 

“Great work girls, okay, Lin switch out with Kya.” Lin nodded and moved off the training floor. 

“Kya we’re going to run evasive drills now, no water bending just avoid Izumi shots okay?” 

Kya nodded and smirked at Izumi. “Come get me Zumi.” 

With the challenge resting in the air Izumi began her attacks with fever, kya dodged them all with ease, her fathers air bending showing in its own way as she easily dodged each attack with a spin and flip barely breaking a sweat. 

“Great work both of you! We’ll pick this up tomorrow.” Sokka said then he ruffled Lin’s neat hair and grabbed his bag. Lin watched then as Kya walked over to Izumi and leaned on her shoulder as they spoke. 

“You did great Izumi, you almost got me more than a few times.” She said with a wink. 

“Yeah well if you didn’t have the avatar as your father I would have.” Izumi said and reached for her own gym bag. 

“That’s what they all say. Maybe I’m just awesome.” 

Lin nearly growled at the closeness of them but she held it back as they approached.

“And you were awesome Lin, a pro bending natural.” Kya said with a soft smile.

“Thanks Kya.” Lin blushed as she reached for her own bag and followed them out of the gym. 

“You guys want to come back to the island with me?” Kya asked. 

“I’d like to but I have a spar planned with mom.” Lin said and Kya shook her head. 

“Lin. You’re just a kid, why do you always have to spar with your mom?”

“She just likes to make sure I’m sure keeping up with my training.” She mumbled out and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“You should tell her to practice with Su and come hang out with us Lin.” Izumi added and bumped the shorter girl on the shoulder. 

“I—“ Lin started but both older girls gave her pleading eyes and she sighed.

“Fine. I’ll meet you over on the island after I talk to mom.”

Kya clapped, “yay, you’ll stay for dinner. Dad and Tenzin are due to be back this afternoon and I just _know_ Tenzin will be thrilled to see you.”

Lin made a sound akin to a quiet gag before she walked away from them with nothing more than a nod. 

Xx

“Mom?” Lin called as she walked into their apartment. She found Su in the living room playing on the floor with a couple of dolls. 

“She’s in the kitchen.” Su said without looking up. 

Lin didn’t answer her just dropped her bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

“Spirits Lin, walk a little lighter, I could feel you coming from outside the building.” Toph grumbled as she sipped a glass of water. 

“Sorry mom...” Lin shifted on her feet. 

“What is it Lin.” 

“Can I maybe skip sparring today? Kya and Izumi wanted to know if i could go hang out on air temple island with them.” 

Toph raised an eyebrow at her before she nodded and Lin beamed.

“I promise tomorrow we can go for twice as long! Thanks mom!” 

Xx

When Lin arrived on air temple island she could see a couple of air acolytes leading Appa to the stables and Aang and Tenzin walking toward the house. 

“Hey Lin, you here for the girls?” Aang asked as she approached. 

Lin nodded. 

“Uh... hi- hey Lin...” Tenzin said nervously and slid a hand across his bare head. 

“Tenzin.” She greeted flatly. 

“Well we’re heading in to find them as well so join us.” Aang said and led the way. 

Xx

In the kitchen Katara was working with an air acolyte to prepare dinner. 

“Hey.” Aang said from the doorway and everyone turned to look. 

Katara smiled and walked over giving him a kiss on the cheek before moving to Tenzin and leading him away to talk.   


“Hey dad.” Kya said from the stool she was seated at with Izumi. 

“Kya, Izumi, I found Lin outside.” Lin waved to them and they smiled at her, waving for her to join them. 

“How was... where we’re you again? Kyoshi island?”

“The northern air temple.” He corrected and she nodded, completely uninterested. 

“We had a good time thank you, lots of boring air bender training as you would say.”

Boring as the air bender training might be Kya was still jealous of all the time that Aang spent with Tenzin and not her. Sure she got a lot of her mother’s attention but even that seemed to fade whenever her brother and father returned home. 

“Well then I’m glad I missed it. Besides, Lin and Izumi and I have been really

Busy training for our first match.” She said and looked to Izumi. 

“Yes, it is in just a week.” Izumi said matter of factly. “I hope you’ll come to watch Uncle Aang.” She continued. 

“I will do my best to be there.” He said before taking his leave. 

Kya rolled her eyes and slumped back into her stool. “Don’t hold your breath. I’m sure he and Tenzin will have more fantastic trips they’ll need to take.”

“He might come Kya. He is the one that got us to do this isn’t he?” Lin said and reached for Kyas hand. 

Kya shrugged and walked off. Lin and Izumi looked at each other for a moment before following Kya down toward her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it- leave a comment they feed my ego


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:)

The crowd cheered wildly as the first match came to an end.

“Up next week have rookie team The Kolau Mountain Koalaotters vs the Red Sand Rattle Rhinos!” The announcer called out over the loud speakers and into the radio. The Rattle Rhinos made their way to the arena waving at the crowd as they cheered. Lin looked over at Kya and Izumi. She was nervous, more nervous than she wanted either of her older friends to know. Her leg was twitching as Kya pulled her helmet on and fastened it. 

“You guys— this is going to be so fun and we’re going to kick their butts.” The water bender announced with a level of confidence that had Lin smirking before she nodded in agreement and slipped her own helmet on. 

As they stepped onto the arena Lin looked up to the crowd where after a long moment of searching and squinting at the bright lights she found their family. Sokka and Katara at least, cheering loudly, sitting in the stands with a bored looking Su and a worried looking Tenzin.

Xx

_“Mom...” Lin said softly as she shifted from foot to foot in her mother’s study. Toph was sitting at her desk listening to a tape recording. She flicked her wrist and the tape stopped._

_“What?” She asked back._

_“So.. well... I’m...”_

_“Spit it out Lin.”_

_“Kya, Izumi and I have our first match tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Lin asked, her cheeks tinged red and for once she was glad her mother couldn’t see her._

_“I’ll see, I have to work. What time?”_

_“Um... six is our slot...”_

_Toph said nothing else just nodded and flicked her wrist again letting the police recording continue on. Lin exited the study and walked back toward the living room where Su was sitting upside down on the couch with her head hanging off reading a book._

_“All the blood is going to rush to your head if you stay like that.” Lin grumbled as she sat down._

_“So what?” Su said back but flipped back over anyway. “I heard you talking with mom. I’ll come to your match.”_

_“Why would you want to come?”_

_Su shrugged again, “what else is there to do?”_

_Lin rolled her eyes. “Okay. You can come, uncle Sokka and aunt Katara are going so you can sit with them.”_

_Xx_

They made their way to the arena and into the first zone, across them stood a fire bending man, a water bending man and an earth bending woman. 

“And match” the announcer voiced and a buzzer went off signaling the start of the match.

The other team started blasting at them immediately, the woman slammed her foot down and punched out three disks that Kya nimbly avoided without a glance. The fire bender shot blasts of fire toward Lin who weaved out of them and knocked him back with one swift disk to the stomach. 

“And the Rattle Rhinos fire bender is knocked back into zone two earning the Koalaotters strong start. 

With a drop and slide move Lin used two more disks to knock the water bender off balance and push him back all the way to zone three. 

“Oh wow that’s a two zone loss for the Rattle Rhinos, this earth bender really knows her stuff folks.”

With a quick flash Izumi knocked the earth bender back and they were signaled to move up a zone. 

The fighting continued as Kya successfully knocked the other water bender off the back of the ring and into the water, followed swiftly by Lin knocking the other two off the back as well. 

“And the Koalaotters have taken the match with a knock out! First time match first time win folk, I think we have a new favorite here!” 

The crowed cheered wildly as they waved and smiled. 

Kya jumped and cheered around them, latching herself over each of them and pulling them into an unwanted hug. 

“Look what we did! We’re awesome!!”

Izumi rolled her eyes but nodded and said, “we are pretty awesome.” 

They walked back toward the metal conveyor belt and stepped on letting it take them back to the locker area. 

Kya looked to Lin as she took off her helmet and gear. 

“Lin you did amazing! I mean you practically won the whole match for us!” She gushed. 

“We all did well.” Lin said back awkwardly. 

Kya bumped her on the shoulder, “just take the compliment.”

“Thanks...” Lin said. 

“Yeah you did good kid.” Izumi said from the other end of the room. 

Lin grunted and rolled her eyes at the term, slipping off her armor and leaving the room. 

Kya punched Izumi in the shoulder and gave her an exasperated look. 

“What??” Izumi said meaning feigning innocence. “She is a kid.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “You just said it to piss her off. She’s more mature than you, that’s for sure.” Kya scoffed and pulled her hair down to put it up into a new tighter ponytail. Izumi approached, now armor less and leaned both her arms on Kyas shoulders. She leaned in close, their breathes mingling together. 

“Lin can’t do this though.” She whispered before pulling Kya in for a passionate kiss, her hand moving down to rest on the small of Kyas back while Kya stood shocked and frozen. 

When she finally pulled back their eyes met and Kya all but whispered, “what the hell was that?”

Xx

Lin walked out of the gym to meet Sokka Katara Su and Tenzin waiting for them. They all cheered loudly as she approached alone. She blushed slightly but hid it with a shrug of indifference. 

“You were actually cool for once Lin, I’m impressed.” Su said and hugged her sister. 

“Thanks kid.” Lin said and let one of her arms hug her sister back loosely. 

“Your formations were perfect— perfect job out there Lin. If you guys keep it up you’ll make the tournament no problem.”

“Thanks uncle Sokka. We wouldn’t have been able to even hold a round with your training so...” she fumbled awkwardly. 

“Where are Kya and Izumi? We should all go out and have a celebratory dinner.” Katara said taking Su’s hand in her own. 

Tenzin walked closer to Lin, “hi Lin.” 

“Um hi airhead.” She said back with a roll of her eyes. 

“You did a really good job out there.. I think. I don’t really know anything about pro bending...”

“Right … well thanks anyway.”

“I wondered if you might like to get dinner?” He asked and tugged at his red robe. 

“Aren’t we?”

Tenzin blushed, “oh well I... I sort of meant just you and me...”

“Tenzin I—“

Kya and Izumi came out finally looking flushed and holding hands. 

“We wonnnnnnnnn!” Kya yelled and held up her hand clasped with Izumis. 

Lin looked dejected at the clasping of their hands then turned back to Tenzin. 

“Sure, tomorrow?” She asked gruffly. 

Tenzin smiled at her then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone out there???? 
> 
> **crickets***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav drawings in this chapter

Chapter 4 A tale of what happened before

The sounds of clinking plates and bowls echoed around them as Lin and Tenzin sat awkwardly in a booth at a small restaurant in downtown republic city. 

“So...” Tenzin started, “how’d you get into pro bending?”

“Your sister.”

He cleared his throat awkwardly, “right I meant... I mean... how did you, why...”

“Your dad convinced me that I should do it and so I did.” She said and poked at the bowl of noodles with her chopsticks. 

“So...”

Xx

Lin grunted as she shot disk after disk into the netted area in the training room. 

Kya and Sokka watched on as she kept going, unrelenting in her jabs. A sweat had broken out on her forehead somewhere around thirty disks and now they were somewhere in the high fifties. 

“Lin” Sokka tried to get her attention but the girl was hyper fixated on the disk, after disk, after disk.

“Lin that’s enough” he tried again. 

“Lin come on, stop you’re going too hard.” Kya tried.

She grunted again as she broke sixty disks. The sweat was soaking her tank top now and her breathing was hard and heavy. Izumi walked in just as a disk hit so hard into the net it tore a whole through it and into the wall. 

“Jeez- what’s eating her?” Izumi asked as she dropped her back in the ground and stood next to Kya, joining as they watched the teen shoot the disks. 

Kya shrugged and looked at Izumi as she slipped their hands together.

“Lin!!” Sokka finally screamed and Lin froze. She turned around, her brow furrowed and her shirt soaked, she was panting and glared at them all looking just like her mother Sokka thought as he watched her. 

“What?” She spat. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Sokka said and moved closer to her. 

“I’m fine okay? Leave me alone.”

“What is going on Lin?” He asked. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

She shrugged him off and tried to walk away but he moved to block her. 

“I just — we almost lost last night.”

“Lin, we didn’t though... it was fine.” Kya said. 

“It’s not fine!” She shouted back and stomped her foot into the cement causing the floor to shake. 

“Jeez Lin chill would you?” Izumi said with a roll of her eyes. Lin’s eyes shot to Izumi, then down to her hand clasped with Kyas and she growled. 

“If you all don’t want me around then why don’t I just go.” Her voice was low and gravely as she stomped out of the room. Sokka shook his head but didn’t follow her. Kya looked in between her uncle and her girlfriend?/friend before shaking her head and jogging after Lin. 

“Lin!” She called but Lin kept walking. 

“Lin wait!”

“Leave me alone Kya, go back and make out with Izumi or whatever you do with all your free time.”

Kya furrowed her brow, was Lin _jealous_?

“Lin please, I just want to talk for a second.” Lin stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“What’s going on?” Kya asked but dared not approach the girl any closer. “This isn’t about yesterday. We were doing fine in the match. It’s okay if we don’t wipe the other team off the map every time Lin.”

Lin sighed but still said nothing. 

“Come on Lin please. Tomorrow is our qualifiers for the tournament we need to be in sync not have you tearing the other team up and getting slapped with fans and thrown out.”

“We’ve had ten matches Kya.”

“I know and they’ve been great!” 

“For five weeks I’ve been asking my mom to come watch us play and for five weeks she’s been too busy.” Lin explained quietly. 

Kyas face soften and she reached a hand out for Lin, resting it gently in her shoulder.

“Your mom comes, Sokka comes, Tenzin comes cause he thinks we’re dating or something.”

Kya bristled, “you’re dating my brother?”

Lin blushed and spun around, “you’re dating our team mate!”

“I— Izumi and I aren’t dating we’re just... I don’t know but— you’re dating my _BROTHER_??” 

“I don’t know, I mean he thinks so but I just... it feels nice to have someone want to spend time with me...”

“Lin, I’m sure that your mom wants to come but she’s you know, keeping the city safe and stuff.”

Lin rolled her eyes, “every time we have a match for five weeks straight?”

Kya had nothing for that. 

“I’m sorry Lin...”

“Yeah, it’s whatever. Sorry i flipped out in there...” Kya laughed, and pulled Lin in for an awkward hug. 

“It’s fine, we were all just a little worried you were going to hurt yourself.”

Lin smiled and returned the hug. 

Xx

Sokka marched through the bullpen of the police station, passing the desks of detectives and officers without saying anything as he headed for the office at the end. No one dared stop him or ask what he wanted, that much was clear. He wanted Toph and no one was going to stop him from getting her attention. 

He slammed the doors opened and she turned around. 

“Sokka. You walked through there like a herd of elephant-rhinos. What’s your problem?” 

He closed the door behind him before he spoke. 

“Your daughter almost earth bent herself into a coma today Toph.” 

He thought he saw a flick of concern on her face before she hardened it again and shrugged, “Lin’s a tough girl she’ll be okay.”

“Lin is an incredible girl. She’s strong and passionate and an insanely talented bender and you’re missing it.”

“What are you talking about Sokka?”

“She wants your attention. She craves your approval Toph.”

“I’m trying to keep her safe Sokka, her and her sister. You remember what happened with Yakone! None of us could stop him, Aang had to go into the avatar state!”

Sokka sighed, “of course I remember Toph. But that was nears ago and Lin needs you now.”

“How do... did she say something to you?” She asked.

“I overheard her and Kya talking during practice Toph. And she’s right, they’ve been playing for five weeks and you haven’t come to a single match.”

“I’ve been working.”

“You are lying. You think just because we can’t feel when you’re lying that we can’t tell? Well I can and you are and you need to stop!” 

Toph sighed.

“You’re right. When’s the next match? Not that I’ll be able to see it.”

“Tomorrow. We’ll sit close enough for your feet to see Toph, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments makes me happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph makes her daughter day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda short - sorry
> 
> The first drawing was done by my sister :) she’s a doll and I love her - thank you Hannah 🙌🏻

“Introducing the new fan favorites The Kolau Moutain Koalaotters!!!” The stands full of fans started shouting and cheering for them as they were lifted onto the platform. “Those cheers you’re hearing folks are for the newest pro bending team we’ve got on the circuit. After appearing out of no where for their first season they have practically wiped the floor with every team they’ve come up against so far.” The announcer spoke. 

“Our fire bender is quite the princess... I mean that literally folks, give it up for Crown Princess Izumi!!” The crowd cheered loudly as Izumi stood forward and waved with something of a smug smirk. 

“Daughter to the Avatar himself our water bender and quite the team leader, Kya!!”

Kya beamed as she scanned the crowd waving with both hands until she spotted her mother and father watching fondly.

She leaned over to Lin and whispered, pointing Aang out excitedly as he sat next to Katara and Sokka. Lin smiled at her as she tried to hide the disappointment of her own mother still not attending.

“And finally folks we have our youngest pro bender in history, daughter to the chief of police in our lovely city Lin Beifong!!”

Lin really didn’t like the attention as the crowd stood to their feet and began screaming out her name. Her face flushed and she rolled her eyes, giving a very brief wave to the crowd. Her eyes caught movement toward the entrance to the stadium. She watched, frozen as her mother strode toward her aunt and uncles. Her face was stoic as usual as she plopped down in her seat and tapped her foot on the ground. When Kya tugged on her arm she realized she’d completely missed the introductions of the other team. They got into there stances and waited for the buzzer to signal the start of the match. 

Lin threw the first disk with a force she hadn’t realized she had and knocked the other teams fire bender back into zone two. 

“And the lion turtles fire bender is knocked back into zone two with a strong swing from the earth bender.” The announcer said. 

Kya quickly dodged a thick stream of fire before shooting a small but forceful water punch toward the fire bender, knocking him straight into the water. 

“And Nico is in the water folks.”

Izumi kicks quickly knocking the water bender back a zone followed closely by Lin knocking back the earth bender.

“The Koalaotters take zone one!” 

Working together perfectly Kya takes the brunt of the attacks, dodging them effortlessly and keeping the benders focused on her while Izumi and Lin both take their shots, knocking the other benders back into zone three. 

“And the Koalaotters take round one!” The buzzer sounds again and they head back to their starting zones. Lin looked up at her mother who had both feet firmly on the ground, watching closely. 

“Zumi you take defense, I’m on offense this time, Lin— you know what to do” Kya said with a shrug. Izumi nodded and they all readied their stances as the buzzer rang out again. 

In a quick attack the lion turtles water bender pushed Izumi back and her left foot just barely slid over the zone marker, simultaneously Kya and Lin tag teamed the earth bender while dodging attacks from both the fire and earth benders. They successfully pushed the earth bender back into zone two.

“That’s Izumi back into zone too as well as Ming.” 

“The lion turtles seem to be picking up speed as we see why they are the reigning champs of the pro bending tournaments.” 

Lin was hit hard in the shoulder with a disk she couldn’t dodge and Kya looked at her nervously but the girl just shook it off, throwing three more disks toward the water and fire benders, knocking them back into zone two. Kya and Lin moved forward into the lion turtles zone and Izumi back into zone one. “Are you hurt Lin?” Kya shouted over the noise around them, then quickly dodged a shot of fire that almost hit her in the head. 

“Yellow fan! Illegal headshot” the ref shouted, “lion turtles Nico move back a zone.” 

The fire bender grumbled but moved back into zone three as they continued. 

“I’m fine Kya.” Lin grunted as she kicked two disks toward the water bender, knocking them into zone three as well. 

“Yeah she’s fine Kya.” Izumi repeated as she flipped in the air and shot the earth bender back into the water. Followed quickly by Lin and Kya both knocking the other benders into the pit. 

“That’s a knock out folks! Once again the Koalaotters have taken the match!” The crowd roared around them, screaming and chanting their names as Kya jumped around and waved at them all. 

In the crowd Aang was standing and shouting, his face beaming with pride for his daughter. 

“Whoo!!!! Yes that’s my daughter!! Go Kya!!” He cleared his throat as Katara elbowed him in the ribs. “Um, Lin and Izumi too!” He shouted quickly in an attempt to cover his mistakes. 

Toph was standing with the crowd clapping along with them and a slight smirk across her face. 

She elbowed Sokka similarly to how Katara had elbowed Aang and said “that’s my kid.” 

He smiled at her “yes, she sure is.”

Xx

Back in the locker space Lin winced as she pulled off her gear. 

“You did get hurt.” Kya said as she watched Lin grimace in pain. 

“I’m fine Kya.” Lin insisted.

“Lin, let her look at it.” Izumi said from the other side of the room. Though Lin had recently been looking at Izumi through the lens of ‘you stole the girl I’m in love with’ she really did care about the young earth bender. Even more so since she had been staying on air temple island and seeing her so often. 

Lin groaned and leaned back against the wall, letting Kya move closer to her. 

She reached for a water bottle and bent the water from it, letting it hover over her hands as she placed them lightly on Lin’s shoulder. Lin winced but said nothing as the water bender healed the wound. Just then the door opened and Toph entered followed closely by Sokka, Aang, Katara and then at the back Su and Tenzin. 

“You did a good job kid.” Toph said gruffly and Lin tried to hide the look of overwhelming happiness on her face, succeeding as she winced again when Kya shifted.

Katara walked toward them. “What happened?” 

“It’s fine, I got hit with a disk, it’ll be fine in a couple days days.” She said and Kya nodded in agreement. 

“It’s just some bruising, nothings broken.”

Lin nodded and stood as Kya stopped the healing, “see? I’m fine and we won our first tournament match!”

The group all cheered and began to file out of the room leaving just Lin and Toph. 

“I’m really glad you came mom.” She said awkwardly.

“Yeah well, I had to see what all the hype was about.” Toph shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write - hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions increase among the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly wasn’t my idea:)

Chapter 6 a tale of what happened before 

“With half the tournaments down the Koalaotters are blazing a trail. These girls might have some famous folks as parents but they are sure making a name for themselves as up and coming pro bending champions!” 

Lin switched off the radio as she walked by with a flick of her metal bending. 

Kya gasped at her, “Hey! I was listening to that!”

“Well if you’re so interested in being the champions maybe we should practice instead.” She said with a shrug before getting into a fighting stance. 

From across the courtyard they heard Aang shout, “DO NOT RUIN MY COURTYARD LIN!” 

Lin rolled her eyes, “fine. We’ll run evasive, you attack, I dodge.”

“Are you sure your shoulder is okay?” Kya asked but got into her stance anyway. 

“My shoulders been fine for two weeks. Stop worrying you’re not my mother.”

Kya laughed before she began shooting out short, strong bursts of water from the pond behind her. Lin twisted and turn out of the way of every one, relying almost completely on her mother’s training to dodge them all. 

“You’re so predictable. Change it up a little Kya.” She taunted and Kya rolled her eyes continuing the assault. 

In her attempt to ‘change it up’ she switched stances to the air bending stances she watched her father use. She spun the water around her in a circular motion and struck small bits of it out at Lin in random orders. Her feet continued to move in small circles lightly. Lin smirked, _her own little twinkle toes_. She shut her eyes and shifted her foot on the ground, sending a small line of earth to move at the base of Kyas next step, this caused her to slip and fall over, dumping all the water on her head. 

“Lin!” She groaned. Lin shrugged but couldn’t hold back the laugh. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. But come on that was great!” 

“You can’t even do that in a match!” Kya grumbled as she bent the water out of her clothes and hair. Lin walked over and let a hand reach out to help her up. Kya looked at her with a pissed off expression but grabbed the hand anyway and let Lin pull her to her feet. 

“I know I can’t but it was good for a laugh.”

“She’s got you there sugar queen jr.” Toph’s voice called from the side where she had apparently been standing.

“Nice move with the little earth snake thing. I did that to Aang while I was training his sorry butt.” Lin blushed at her mother’s praise. 

“Thanks mom.”

Toph shrugged, “come on, we need to get back into the city.” Lin nodded and grabbed her things from the bench.

“Thanks for the spar Kya.”

Kya rolled her eyes, “yeah whatever.” But she smiled at Lin anyway.

Xx

Toph and Lin ate quietly while Su chatted on about her day endlessly. 

“Today in dance we were given solos and I got one!”

“That’s great kid.” Lin said with a half smile. 

Toph nodded in agreement.

“When is your performance?” Toph asked.

“Three weeks.” Su said with a grin. 

The girls had noticed that ever since coming to Lin’s match she had been making much more of an effort to be around and in their lives. True she was still very busy with work and that wouldn’t change but whenever she could be around she was and they really appreciated it. 

Su smiled, “it’s at six and the money for tickets goes into the dance program to get us a new rehearsal space.”

“Okay kid, we’ll be there, and you can probably count on Sokka too.”

She squealed, “thanks mom!” She shouted then ran off from the table. 

Lin smiled as she went. 

“I know you can’t see it but you just made her so happy.”

Toph shrugged again and responded with an “ehh”

Xx

When Lin arrived at the gym she dropped her back on the ground and pulled off her over shirt. She was the first to arrive so she started with her drills on her own, bending the disks into the net. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Kya and Izumi making out, Izumi had Kya pressed up against the wall pulling at her hair and holding her hip tightly while Kya had both her hands firmly on Izumi’s ass.

Lin rolled her eyes at the sight but it definitely pissed her off. She bent a disk to fly and hit the wall near them. They gasped and jumped apart. 

“What the hell Lin??” Izumi spat.

“This isn’t date night. We’re here to practice maybe we should do that.” She deadpanned. 

Kya sighed and moved away from Izumi after giving her one more soft peck. 

Kya walked over to Lin. 

“You didn’t need to almost hit us with that.” She said.

“If I wanted to hit you with it I would have.” Lin said back. 

“Lin, I’m not sure what your problem is with Izumi and I but you’re gonna need to get over it because it’s not ending any time soon and we’re all on a team for at least another week.”

Lin sighed, “I’m sorry okay. I just...” she looked over at Izumi on the other half of the gym. “She’s not right for you.”

Kya shook her head, “Lin you’re just a kid. I’m sorry but you don’t know who’s right for me and who’s not...” 

_I am_. She thought but didn’t say, instead she said, “we have our quarter final match tonight, let’s practice.” 

Kya nodded and they walked off to begin practice. 

Xx

“And that’s another win with the Koalaotters officially securing them a place in the semifinals!” 

The girls smiled and waved at the crowds as they cheered there names before walking back off to the locker space. 

Lin was sitting on the bench pulling off her gear while Kya and Izumi stood near the lockers. 

“Kya. We need to talk.” Izumi said.

“What’s up? Wasn’t that match great. We beat them so quick. We’re going to win for sure.” She said with a smile and Lin’s head swelled at the happiness in her voice. 

“Kya listen.. I um...” 

“What’s wrong?” Kya asked. 

“Remember about a month and a half ago I left?”

“Sure you went home to the fire nation to visit your parents.” Kya reached for Izumi's hand and held it in her own. 

“Right well. While I was there I... I re-connected with an old friend of mine.”

Kya shrugged, “I’m not getting it Izumi just spit it out.”

“I slept with Tuzan and I think I’m pregnant.” She said in a rush. Lin dropped her mouth open wide but tried to hide it as she pretended she hadn’t heard. 

Kya looked at Izumi for a long moment, then looked down at their hands and pulled them apart. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was staring at Izumi with so much hurt in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you...” she whispered before running out of the locker room, slamming the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😣 sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just kind of vibing  
> Only a few left

Chapter 7 a tale of what happened before 

Sorry about that little cliff. 

Kya ran like she’d never run before, out of the locker room, down the halls of the stadium and out a side door. The waves crashed lightly over the pillars in the water holding up the dock. She gasped for breath as her tears threatened to overtake her. She gripped the railing tightly, not wanting to literally fall over. 

Footsteps approached behind her. 

“Go away Izumi.” She growled. 

“What’d she do?” Bumi voice from behind her caused Kya to spin around and throw herself at him, tears covering her face and now his spiffy military jacket.

“Oh Bumi!! What are you doing here! I missed you so much!” She pulled back to look at him. 

“I got in just a little while ago and watched your match. You guys are pretty good out there.” He smiled. 

“Thanks. We try.” She shrugged and rubbed the tears away. 

“What’s got you all teary?” He asked. 

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the dock, letting her legs slip in between the bars and hang over the water.   


“It’s complicated...”

Bumi checked his wrist like he had a watch, “I’ve got time.” 

She laughed. 

“Ok well first. I’ve kind of been seeing Izumi.”

He gaped at her and she laughed. He always did know how to make her feel better. 

“You and other Umi??” 

“No one calls her that.”

She cleared her throat, “anyway, we have kind of been seeing each other, for like three months now between training before the season and then during. I thought we were getting pretty serious. I mean I at least thought we were in a relationship and then tonight. Right after we make it into the semi finals she goes and tells me she cheated on me while she was back in the fire nation and that she thinks she’s pregnant! I mean what kind of—“ she sobbed again and buried her head into Bumi’s shoulder.

He held her close and rubbed her back as she cried. 

“I...” he wasn’t sure what to say to her honestly. 

“Right?” She laugh/sobbed.

“That really sucks Kya. I don’t know what else to say.”

Xx

The next day was the semi finals and to say that the team was a little strained would be an understatement.

Lin worried over Kya who shrugged her off with a passive “I’m fine” and Izumi avoided them both. Kya wouldn’t even look at her and every time Lin did look at her it was with a look of utter disgust. Sokka watched the room carefully. 

“Okay. Out with it.” He finally said. 

“Out with what?” Lin tried, in an attempt to keep Kya out of his line of fire. 

“You keep looking at Izumi like she started another 100 year war.” Then he pointed to Izumi, “you keep looking at Kya like you killed her bison,” then he looked at Kya, “and you won’t even look at them.”

“I—“ Lin started but Sokka held up a hand and walked over to Kya. 

“What’s going on?”

“Izumi’s pregnant... is it safe for her to play in the tournament?” Was what she said.

Sokka looked wide eyed between the girls. 

“I— but I thought— Izumi and you—“

“The fire bitch cheated on her Uncle Sokka.” Lin spat, shooting daggers at Izumi. 

“Is it safe uncle Sokka?”

Sokka shook his head, “I don’t know, I’d have to talk to Katara about it...”

“No!” Izumi shouted, “no please don’t I... I haven’t told anyone else yet.. I haven’t told my parents, they’re coming in to watch the semi finals and finals if we get in.”

Sokka rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. 

“Izumi, it’s your body, if you won’t let me talk to Katara it’s up to you if you want to bend.”

Izumi nodded, “I want to play. I want to win... I know it won’t make up for what I did to you Kya but ... I want to win for you and I want you to know how sorry I am...”

Lin scoffed.

Kya nodded but didn’t say anything, she just went back to practicing. 

Xx

“Tensions are high in the arena today. The TigerSeals have bagged round one and the Koalaotters have just narrowly snagged round two. With round three ending in a tie breaker. The Koalaotters have not been the team we’ve gotten to know here tight folks. With a flag on Lin and a lack luster performance from Kya and Izumi it’ll take a miracle for them to move on tonight.” The announcer called into the microphone and Lin growled. 

“The Koalaotters win the coin toss. What element will you choose?” The ref asked and Lin started taking a step forward but Kya grabbed her arm.

“Lin. If you go up there we’ll get kicked for unnecessary roughness. I’m going.” Then she stepped forward. 

“We choose water.”

“And interesting choice by the Koalaotters as the water benders face off head to head.” The announced said and Kya rolled her eyes. She shook out her shoulder as the middle platform raised up off the ground. 

The buzzer sounded and the other bender began throwing fist fulls of water at her that she avoided with ease. 

In one careful swipe she knocked the bender off their feet and off the side of the platform. 

“and the Koalaotters take the match making it into the finals!!”

Xx

Lin grumbled as she pulled her dark green shirt on. 

“Listen.” Kya said and both Lin and Izumi looked at her. 

“I know things are weird and tense but...” she sighed, “I want to win and we can do that— together. So, Lin, knock it off with the aggression and attitude. Izumi, if you’re sure you can play then let’s play, but we’re done.”

Izumi and Lin nodded and didn’t argue with the girl as she walked out of the room. 

Izumi looked at Lin. 

“You’re in love with her aren’t you?” She asked and Lin froze. 

“I’ll be nice to you. But only because that’s what Kya wants. Don’t expect us to be friends anymore.” Then she stomped out of the room and slammed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The championship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.   
> I’m so grateful for the love and support you all have shown me throughout this journey together. If anyone has any story ideas please comment or message me- for this little universe I’ve created with Tale of what happened before and next or any other ideas

A flurry of attacks back and forth flew across the arena as the Koalaotters faced off against the Raveneagals. Kya was attacking the fire bender with Lin defending and Izumi pushing back against the water bender. A sweat had broken on all the players foreheads as they held ground on each side.

In the stands their whole clan could be seen. Katara and Aang cheering with a wild Bumi and a love struck Tenzin. To the left sat Toph and su, sitting on Sokkas shoulders as she held up a big Koalaotters sign. On the right was Zuko and Mai. Suki and Ty-lee sat in the row above them cheering as well. 

They continued the assault as fire met earth and water fizzled out. Both teams were exhausted when the buzzer rang signaling the end of the first round. 

“Round one ends in a tie. A tie breaker will decide the winner.” The announcer said and the stands got quiet as the ref flipped a coin. They all waited, breath held as it twisted in the air before landing back in his hand. 

“The RavenEagals have won the toss, what element do you choose?” The men smirked and a large muscular man with black hair and dark green eyes stepped forward. He was easily twice Lin’s size in height and three times as bulky. 

“We choose earth.” He said with a sick grin. Lin didn’t let it bother her though. She smirked at him and nodded. Kya looked at Izumi who met her gaze with worry as they stepped back and watched Lin and Goi as they raised up on the platform.

The buzzer sounded and Goi immediately went in for a hit but Lin beat him to it with two solid disks to the chest. He stumbled back but threw his own disks, she dodged and shot two more, he dodged. She spun and kicked three disks up, two missed as he moved around the circle with surprising agility the third clipped him in the shoulder and he groaned. She jumped up and moved to punch a disk at him but he slipped under her disk and met her fist with his own, hard.   


A sickening crunch could be heard as his hard fist connected with her unprepared one and she fell down onto the mat. With one solid disk to the chest while she was on her knees he sent her flying off the platform and onto the lower level where she landed in a crumbled heap. 

The crowd let out a loud gasp then silence. She wasn’t moving. Toph and Katara both stood from the crowd and rushed to the door, down the hall and toward the locker space. 

Kya and Izumi ran to Lin’s side just as the medics were rushed up to the arena. Lin was curled in a small ball her tiny frame wrapped around her self as she held her right hand closely to her chest. She had tears streaming down her eyes but she was quiet. 

“Lin?” Kya asked carefully touching her shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

The medics laid Lin flat in her back but she never let go of her wrist, keeping it balled tightly in her left hand.

The medics lifted her off the ground and led her to the locker space followed closely by Izumi and Kya. 

“The ref have called that a clean hit folks and that means the RavenEagals take round one. We’ll be back in a few minutes for round two after the medics check in with the Koalaotters earth bender Lin.”

Lin groaned loudly as the medics attempted to get a look at her wrist. 

“Spirits, stop!” She yelled. 

“Lin please. Let them look at it.” Izumi said, her voice caked in worry as she watched, Kya paced back and forth. 

The doors burst open and Toph and Katara entered. The medics stepped back allowing the mother and healer to get close to the teen. 

“I’m fine.” Lin grumbled and held her wrist closer to her body. 

“Lin.” Toph said and Lin sighed letting her grip loosen. 

Katara took her wrist gently into her hand and let some water from her pouch run over the injury. 

“Lin it’s broken. Really broken. You can’t play like this.” Katara said. 

Lin stood and pulled away from them. “Yes I can! It’s fine you can fix it up after we win the tournament.”

“Lin!” Kya yelled, “you’re being stupid! You can’t play like this!” 

Lin groaned and stomped one foot into the ground causing a small chunk to raise up. 

“Sure I can see.”

“Lin you need to let Katara work on your wrist.” Toph said with an authority Lin knew not to fight. 

“Fine, put it in a split or something so I can get back to the game.”

“Lin I really don’t think that’s a good idea, you could make the injury worse, or even permanent.” Katara said but she made an ice splint anyway and the medic handed her a bandage wrap that she carefully tapped around Lin wrist a few times before placing the ice splint next to it and wrapping it in place. Lin hissed as she tightened it but shook it off. 

She turned back to Kya and Izumi. 

“Let’s go.” She said, her voice thick with determination but Kya could hear the pain behind it. 

“Lin, please stay in the back and let us handle it okay?” Kya asked. Lin nodded half heartedly. 

They made their way back to the arena and the crowed cheered loudly. 

“Lin!!!!!” They screamed and she waved with her left hand. 

“It appears that the Koalaotters will be continuing with Lin on the team. She seems to be sporting a splint over her right arm which will surely make it difficult to bend.”

The buzzer sounded again. “Kya and Izumi are going strong but the RavenEagals seem to be playing dirty. Focusing all their attacks on the injured player.”

Lin does her best to dodge the onslaught of attacks while Kya and Izumi attack but a strong stream of water sends her flying back to zone two.

She groans as she stands up, just missing a piece of flying earth. 

“Are you okay?” Kya called to her. 

“I’m fine! Focus on what you’re doing!” Lin called back before stomping and bending one disk at a time toward the fire bender who was attacking Kya. Izumi was fighting the earth bender but a Swift disk to her stomach had her gasping. Taking the moment the water bender pushed Izumi back into zone two with Lin. Lin ran over to her, “are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked quietly scanning Izumi for injuries.

“No— I’m fine I just got scared.” She whispered and Lin nodded.   


“Stay here and we’ll work together. Let’s get that water bender off the back end.” Izumi nodded and she and Lin worked simultaneously, firing at the water bender. Meanwhile Kya flipped out of the way of the earth benders disk and the fire benders blasts as she worked to push them back any way she could. With a quick swipe of her hand the water knocked the large earth bender right into the fire bender knocking them back into zone two. 

Lin kicked up a disk and shot it toward the water bender, clipping him in the ankle and giving Izumi the perfect shot to the chest to knock him back and off the ring into the water. 

“The Koalaotters may advance a zone.” 

Kya smiled at them as she moved into red territory while Lin and Izumi moved back to zone one.

The assault continued as as Lin and Izumi worked together pushing the giant earth bender back into zone three. Followed quickly by the fire bender. 

Lin nodded to Kya and they worked together to knock the fire bender off the back. 

“This ones mine.” Lin growled then stomped her foot down on the ground and three disks raised up. Goi tried to attack back but his first disk missed. Hers however, clipped him in the shoulder and he stumbled back. He shot another and it smashed into her wrist. 

“Spirits!” She growled before flipping sideways and kicking three disks at him finally knocking him off the back. 

“The Koalaotters have won the championship!!”

The crowd was cheering so loud it felt like the stadium was shaking. 

Kya was at Lin’s side with worry in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked and Lin looked right into her eyes. 

“Kya. Look around! We won!!” Lin said and gestured to the crowd. 

Kya smiled and looked around the room. They all smiled and waved to the crowd. 

Xx

“Lin hold still.” Katara said as she unwrapped the bandaging then used the ice splint melted back to water to begin healing. Lin groaned in pain as she healed it. 

“That second disk is exactly what I was worried about.” She let the water slide back into her pouch then wrapped the bandage back around her and slipped a real sling over her head and slid her arm in. 

“How long do I have to wear this stupid thing?” She asked. 

“Just as long at Katara says Lin and you won’t complain about it seeing as you did this to yourself.” Toph said.

Lin scoffed, “I didn’t! The guy punched me illegally!!” 

Kya looked around and smiled.

“You guys. We won the pro bending championship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it’s over :) I want more ideas — send them to me  
> Within this world or a different kyalin idea all is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it
> 
> For something completely opposite this go check out my other current story Recovery- it’s sad and triggering and horrible. ❤️❤️ <3


End file.
